poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini and The Snow Queen/Transcript
This is the transcript to Tino Tonitini and The Snow Queen. Prologue (One day at the Museum) *'Server:' Akutaq is popularly known as eskimo ice cream. But this treat from the Inuit people of Alaska is neither ice or cream. In former times, it was made from seal oil and reindeer tallow. *'Carver Descartes:' Thank goodness, we don't like in former times, huh? *'Server:' Now, however, it is pure lard. (Carver is shocked) *'Server:' But just in the past, fresh berries provide flavor. *'Carver Descartes:' Oh. At least the berries are good. *'Tish Katsufrakis:' So, what's taking Sunset Shimmer and the others so long to get here? *'Lor McQuarrie:' Is that they've been delayed? They must have boring stuff with Twilight. *'Carver Descartes:' Ha! Good one, Lor! *'Lor McQuarrie:' Dude, you can spit that stuff out now. (But Carver swallowed it instead, and Lor is disgusted by that, as we fade to Tino's house) *'Doraemon:' Hey everyone, we're here. *'Carver Descartes:' It’s about time, what took you all so long? *'Tai Kamiya:' (Laughs weirdly) Well, you know. *'Tish Katsufrakis:' Oh, Tai, you overslept again, didn't you? *'Izzy Izumi:' Well, how you every guest? *'Tish Katsufrakis:' It's the thought that counts, Izzy. *'Agumon:' We tried to get him up. *'Matt Ishida:' Yeah, but he never listen to any of us until Doraemon showed up. *'Doraemon:' And it’s a good thing that I know Star to help me to wake him up. *'Star Butterfly:' And my spell woke him up. *'Sue:' So where's Sora and Joe? *'Clod:' Hey I see them now. (Sora comes in) *'Sora Takenouchi:' Hey, wait. Don't start without us, Good afternoon. *'Tino Tonitini:' You too, Sora. But where’s Mimi? *'Lor McQuarrie:' She’s probably gone Winter shopping in some mall or something. *'Carver Descartes:' There she is, now. *'Mimi Tachikawa:' Oh, get out of their, Palmon. You're too heavy to push. *'Palmon:' Mimi, how's that gonna look? I suppose to look like a baby. *'Mimi Tachikawa:' You just grow up, now get out. *'T.K Takaishi:' Thanks for letting us coming along for an Winter Adventure guys. *'Noby:' (Laughs) No problems, T.K.! *'Tino Tonitini:' It really nice that you all coming with us on this adventure for the season. *'Kari Kamiya:' We really appreciate it. *'Tai Kamiya:' Well then, let’s get going. *'Sue:' Hold on! We can't just leave yet, Tai. *'Tai Kamiya:' Wow, man! What do you mean of "We can't just leave yet", Wanda? We’re ready to go on another adventure. *'Sue:' I know we are Tai, but are we missing someone else? *'Sneech:' Ha! Apparently, Joe and Gomamon haven’t arrived yet. *'Doraemon:' I know, what's taking them so long? I mean it doesn't take them that long to get here. (Sunset Shimmer walks in) *'Sunset Shimmer:' Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. *'Tino Tonitini:' It's fine, babe. Glad you can make it. *'Sunset Shimmer:' I've to put the others in charge of Canterlot High so I can get here on time. *'Tai Kamiya:' Special guests? *'T.K Takaishi:' Who are these special guests? *'Carver Descartes:' You'll see. *'Trinket:' Oh I'm so excited. *'Princess Nella:' I know right? *'Sunset Shimmer:' Hey, Tino. Do you think Sakura should be here by now? *'Tino Tonitini:' Don't worry, I'm sure Sakural will be here. Besides, our special guests are coming here, too. *'Voice:' Oh no! *'Carver Descartes:' That would be her right now. (We see Sakura skating panicky toward Tino's house) *'Sakura Avalon:' I completely forgot it was the day I meet my friends at Tino's place! (She skated across the street and see men carrying a couch and see duck down to avoid it) *'Sakura Avalon:' Sorry! (She continue skating and see a cat and she trips and is about to fall until Sunset Shimmer catches her) *'Sunset Shimmer:' Hey, are you okay? *'Sakura Avalon:' Yes, I'm fine. Well, anyway, glad I got here on time. *'Tino Tonitini:' RIght. What took you so long? *'Tish Katsufrakis:' Like Tai, she wakes up late like she always does. (Sakura gets angry at this) *'Sora Takenouchi:' Cut her some slack, she's doesn't always wake up late. *'Sakura Avalon:' No kidding, my brother didn't even bother waking me up for this. (Then Ash and his friends arrived too) *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey! Hey you guys! Over here! *'Tino Tonitini:' Hey Ash. Glad you and your friends can make it. *'Tai Kamiya:' Nice of you, Misty and Brock, to drop in again. *'Misty:' Thanks, Tai. *'Brock:' So is everyone ready? Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Scooby, Alex, Squire Flicker, Lincoln and the others are waiting for us. *'Lor McQuarrie:' Well, let's get this show on the road and- *'Familiar voice:' Wait! *'All:' Huh?! (Then it was Joe) *'Joe Kido:' I wanna come too! Don't start to I get there! I love Tino's Adventures, hold on! *'Tai Kamiya:' Alright, we won't start without you. *'Marco Diaz:' Now let get going and- *'Familiar Voice:' Hey, Guys! Wait up! *'Carver Descartes:' Why guess who's here. (It was Natalie and Hannah) *'Tish Katsufrakis: '''It's those girls. *'Lor McQaurrie:' Hello guys. *'Natalie Blackstone:' Hi guys. *'Tish Katsufrakis: What are you 5 during here? *'Carver Descartes: '''And how did you find us in this world? *'Natalie Blackstone: We used a portal to get here. *'Hannah Whitehouse:' It's good to see you guys, again. *'Ash Ketchum: '''Well it's great to see you girls again too, Andrea. *'Pikachu:' Pika. *'Star Butterfly:' Welcome back. *'Mimi Tachikawa: Who are they? *'''Sunset Shimmer: Everyone, we want you to meet our new good friends. Natalie and Hannah. *'Tino Tonitini:' Together, they're the Pretty Cure. *'Tai Kamiya: '''So your girls are Pretty Cure that Tino told us about. My name is Tai. And this is my sister Kari. And these my friends from camp. I like you to meet Sora. *'Sora Takenouchi:' Nice to meet you girls. *'Tai Kamiya: And self doplay cool one over there is Matt. *'''Matt Ishida: No autographs, please. *'Tai Kamiya: '''And this is Joe. *'Joe Kido:' I shake hands. If you have me. *'Stephanie:' Uh... Okay? *'Tai Kamiya: That's Mimi. *'''Mimi Tachikawa: Wow, I can't believe that I meeting the Pretty Cure. *'Tai Kamiya:' Izzy here is our computer expert. *'Izzy Izumi:' Do you have Internet access? *'Tai Kamiya:' And last without less, this little guy, is uh... *'T.K Takaishi:' T.K, call me T.K. And I'm not small as I look. *'Tai Kamiya: '''And these are our Digimon. Agumon, Gabumon, Biumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon and Gatomon. *'Princess Nella:' Hi, I'm Princess Nella. And these are my friends, Garrett, Clod, and Trinket. *'Garrett:' Hello *'Clod:' Well hello *'Trinket:' Hi there. *'Sakura Avalon:' I'm Sakura Avalon. *'Natalie Blackstone:' Well it's great to meet all of you, Tino told us so much about you guys. I'm Natalie Blackstone, but my friends called me Nat. * '''Hannah Whitehouse:' Hello, everyone. My name is Hannah, it's nice to meet you. *'Matt Ishida:' I bet you girls have known Tino and his friends for months. *'Hannah Whitehouse:' True. *'Natalie Blackstone:' We helped them save the world once. *'Misty:' I hate to interrupt, but it’s time that we get to our friends. *'Carver Descartes:' Aw man! She’s right. We were having a meeting and we need to get to Simba and the others! Come on! *'Ash Ketchum:' I think you and your friend should come with us, Natalie. *'Natalie Blackstone:' Really? *'Tino Tonitini:' Yeah, it'll be fun. *'Natalie Blackstone:' Alright then, let's go. (Meanwhile were others are, Simba was drinking from the pond, and usually…) *'Timon:' Timber!! (laughs) Sorry, Simba. But you know are you the wet look doesn't look so bad. Up, Pumba. The left, no the other left. (Pumba drag the log to dam) You're a genius! (Petrie comes in) *'Littlefoot:' You're late. *'Petrie:' Oh sorry, Petrie, uh-- Take big nape. (Youngin’) So, uh, what me miss? *'Cera:' We're still waiting for Tino, Ash, Tai, and the others to show up because they have special guests for us. *'Simba:' I wonder what’s keeping them? *'Sora (KH):' Don’t worry, Simba. I’m sure they’ll be here very soon. *'Donald Duck:' You said it! *'Marty:' I don't get it. It's not like that Tino to be late. *'Melman:' Do you think something's wrong? *'Lynn Loud:' Well I don't know and I don't care. *'Mia:' Didn’t they tell you what they’re up to, Lynn? *'Lynn Loud:' They’re bringing a new friend with them. *'Littlefoot:' Say that again? *'Ducky:' A new friend? Oh, Yes, Yes, Yes! *'Cera:' But Ducky, we don't know anything about their new friend unless they told us. *'Ducky:' Oh, yes. That is right. We don't even know that their new friend is really nice or not. *'Simba:' (Laughs) I think we should wait until they get here, so they can tell us themselves. *'Mickey Mouse:' Good idea, Simba. *'Lincoln Loud:' Maybe it’s somebody we know that we haven’t seen for a long time. *'Shaggy Rogers:' Yeah, and maybe they'll bring Korra and her friends. Don't you think so Scoob? *'Scooby-Doo:' Reah. *'Lori Loud:' Shaggy, they might take longer as they say they would arrive here. *'Fred Jones:' Twilight's right Shagg, I don't know if they can make it here or not. *'Shaggy Rogers: '''You guys are might be right. *'Lisa Loud:' Whoever they're bringing, they better friendly. *'Lynn Loud:' Lisa! *'Lisa Loud:' What? *'Daphne Blake:' So where are they now? *'Sir Loungelot: Seen them yet, Flicker? *'''Squire Flicker: Nope, what about you, Alex? *'Alex:' Hey, I see them coming now! (Then Tino, Ash, Tai, and his friends had arrived) *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey guys, sorry we're little late. *'Sora (KH):' Don’t worry, Ash. We’re just eating a feat that Austin & Ally prepared for us before our an holiday journey with you guys. *'Mickey Mouse:' Yeah, Ash. Don’t worry about us. *'Lori Loud:' What took you so long? *'Sakura Avalon:' We have some new friends we like you guys to meet. *'Shaggy Rogers:' Like, you're not Korra. *'Everyone:' SHAGGY!! *'Shaggy Rogers:' Sorry. *'Natalie Blackstone:' Hey it's fine, don't worry about it. *'Tino Tonitini:' Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Scooby, Squire Flicker, Alex, Lincoln, everyone. We like you all to meet our new friends. *'Natalie Blackstone:' Well it's finally great to meet you all, Pooh told us so much about you. *'Marty:' REALLY? *'Natalie Blackstone:' Really. Natalie Blackstone, but my friends called me Nat. * Hannah Whitehouse: Hello, everyone. My name is Hannah, it's nice to meet you. *'Sora (KH):' I’m Sora. He’s Donald. They’re Kairi, Riku, Mickey and Pluto. And that’s Goofy. *'Timon:' Nice to meet you, girls. I’m Timon! *'Pumba: '''Pumba! *'Simba:' My name is Simba. *'Nala:' And my name is Nala. *'Alex:' I'm Alex, the Alex. And this is Marty, Gloria and Melman. *'Skipper:' Natalie's Hand The name's Skipper. I run this outfit. That there is Kowalski, he's the brains of our operation. Say something smart, Kowalski. *'Kowalski:' lovestuck at Hannah for no reason Uhhh... *'Skipper: See? He's working on a whole 'nother level. And Rico, he's our demolition expert. He destroyed that chair for the sheer fun of it. No reason at all. And then there's Private. He's... he's sort of our, you know, secretary/mascot. *'''Hannah Whitehouse: Wow! You are Cut and cuddly! *'Timmy Turner:' Hello Pretty Cure, I'm Timmy Turner. *'Cosmo:' And... I'm Cosmo and this is Wanda. *'Cosmo and Wanda:' And we’re Timmy’s Fairly GodParents! *'Mia:' Really. My name is Mia. *'Andrea:' I’m Andrea. *'Emma:' Emma is my name. *'Olivia:' I’m Olivia by the way. *'Stephanie:' And my name is Stephanie. *'Lincoln Loud:' My name is Lincoln, and these are my sisters: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lilly. *'Lucy Loud:' (Come out of nowhere) You forgot about me. *'Lincoln Loud:' Lucy! I always forget about Lucy! *'Scruffy:' Hi, my name is Scruffy. *'Woody Woodpecker:' Woody's my name. Woody Woodpecker. *'Ttark:' I'm Ttark. *'Bug Bunny:' Eh, you can call me Bugs. *'Daffy Ducky:' I am Daffy Duck. *'Shaggy Rogers:' But like, everybody calls me Shaggy. And that's Scooby-Doo *'Scrappy-Doo:' I'm Scrappy-Doo! *'Fred Jones:' Fred Jones. This is Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake. *'Squire Flicker:' I'm Squire Flicker. This is Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker. *'Littlefoot:' I’m Littlefoot. And these are my friends, this is Ducky. *'Ducky:' Hi, Natalie. *'Littlefoot': And this is Spike. *'Spike:' uh! *'Ducky:' Spike’s is really special too. (Chuckles) Specially gooding eating. *'Littlefoot:' This is Petrie. *'Petrie:' Me of a flyer, see? (Than Petrie flying a little bit) Ta-Da! *'Littlefoot:' This is Chomper and Ruby. *'Chomper:' Hilla! *'Ruby:' Hello, girls, hello! *'Littlefoot:' This is Guido. *'Guido:' Uh, yeah that will be me, hi! *'Littlefoot:' And this is Cera. *'Cera:' (to Natalie) You not from their home, are you? *'Natalie Blackstone:' Well our home is in Japan, but we like to get together to meeting new friends like you. *'Littlefoot:' Oh and this is my grandparents. *'Grandpa Longneck:' Nice to meet you, Natalie. *'Grandma Longneck:' Pleasure to meet you girls. *'Hannah Whitehouse:' Well nice to meet you all too. *'Squire Flicker: '''It's the pleasure to meet all of you as well. *'Ttark:' So you're the Pretty Cure girls that Tino told us about. I would have never know it. *'Woody Woodpecker:' Pleasure to meet you, girls. *'Luan Loud:' Now that's a Pretty Cure day! (laughs) Get it? *'Skipper:' You know, I like these ladies already. *'Private:' Me too, Skipper. *'Kowalski:' I think you're right, Skipper. *'Rico:' (yes in jibberish) *'Riku:' So anyway, are we all ready to go? *'Kairi:' Wait, are we forgetting someone? *'Lori Loud:' That's right! My boyfriend Bobby and his sister Ronnie Anne is coming with us too. *'Andrea:' And we can't forget about Genie. *'Sakura Avalon:' So where is he anyway? *'???:' And here I am! (A whirlpool of water appears down on the pool and makes a very artistic and big splash. Suddenly, Genie with his Hawaiian shirt, hat, surfboard, bags of souvenirs, and a luau necklace appears) * '''Scruffy:' Well, it's about time! (Genie jumps off from the wave with Pooh and the gang smiling.) * Genie: He's big, he's blue and he's back! the fourth wall with his face getting closer to the audience * Princess Flame: Glad you made it, Genie. * Genie: Pains Watch out the sunburned! Ha! Kidding! Did you miss me? Sorry, am I late, though. * Tish Katsufrakis: It's fine, Genie. I'm just glad you made it. * Natalie Blackstone: That's the genie you'd told us about? * Tino Tonitini: Yep, that's him. * Genie: Say, who is these girls that are with ya? * Natalie Blackstone: Well, I'm Natalie. But call me Nat. *'Hannah Whitehouse:' And my name is Hannah. It's nice to meet you. * Genie: Please to you meet you, girls, too, I'm... Arnold Schwarzenegger The ever impressive... if trapped in a box ... the long-contained... SeÒor Wences ... the often imitated, but never... himself... duplicated... duplicated... duplicated... duplicated... Genie of the Lamp! Ed Sullivan Right here, direct from the lamp. Right here for your very much wish-fulfillment. Thank you. * Hannah Whitehouse: Wow, guess I'm gonna get going to get along with you really well. (Then, they hear a door knock) * Tino Tonitini: Who could that be? * Lori Loud: I'll get it. opens the door to reveal Bobby on the other side; she stares adoringly at him. Bobby! * Brock: It's Bobby and Ronnie Anne. They'd made it. * Lori Loud: midhug with Bobby I'm glad you and Ronnie Anne made it, Bobby-Booboo-Bear! * Bobby Santiago: hug, arms at each other's shoulders. ''Thanks, babe! I would have been here sooner, but I had to wait for a chicken to cross the road. * '''Ronnie Anne:' Sorry we're late, guys. * Lincoln Loud: Glad you made it Ronnie Anne. Where's Clyde? * Clyde McBride: Right here. So what's the plan for today? * Lor McQuarrie: We're going on a snowy trip today. * Cera: But which one? That's the number one question. * Tino Tonitini: (To the viewers) Just so you know. We're having a major meeting about what are we going to do this winter break. You see, last Saturday, we all have huge assignments due, so we spent the weekend doing homework. So this winter break, we need to have twice as much fun to make up for last weekend's major tragedy. (To his friends) Okay, let's figure out what are we gonna do. Any suggestions? (Everyone is shouting out ideas at the same time.) * Tino Tonitini: Whoa, whoa, whoa, cool it. We have to figure out some way to come to a decision. * Ducky: How about we go to the North Pole. * Mia: Already done that. * Lola: How about a winter beauty pageant? * Sakura Avalon: Enough! We don't need those! Now quit it with the beauty pageants, okay?! * Gloria: How about we go to a winter lodge? * Princess Flame: That's a great idea, Gloria. * Carver Descartes: Sounds okay to me. * Lor McQuarrie: Yeah, you should have said that to begin with. * Tish Katsufrakis: Then is unanimous. Now let's vote on the event we go with. Everyone take a napkin- (get balls of napkins thrown at her) Not quite what I had in mind! * Sora (KH): Oh our team members Olie, Billy Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Caitlyn, Lela, Tanner, Liv, Maddie, and Archimedes won’t be able to come to this adventure because of they're really busy today. So it’s only just me, Donald and Goofy. * Mickey Mouse: Yeah. And I told Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Princess Elena, Princess Sofia, Minnie, Cyd and Shelby that me and Pluto are going join you guys on this adventure. Right, Pluto? * Pluto: Barks * Goofy: Let’s use the Gummie Ship that holds 500 people. * Tino Tonitini: Okay, let's get this show on the road. * Velma Dinkley: Perfect! Our winter break is about to begin! (At the Gummi Ship, Tino and his friends are sitting around doing nothing) * Sora (KH): How do we suppose to get there now?! *'Donald Duck:' What? I thought you knew! *'Sora Takenouchi:' You don't know how to get there?! How could you!? *'Goofy:' Looks like the old high ways are closed. *'Ash Ketchum:' Come on Sora! Which way!? (Sora didn't answer, and he tries to think) *'Tish Katsufrakis:' Sora! Would you get serious!? *'Sora (KH):' Gimme a break. These things take time. (Tish sighs) *'Goofy:' Well, since we have been before. Why don't you try picturing our friends like we're there? (Then Sora tries to imagine them being there) *'Queen Griddle:' Well? *'Sora (KH):' Sorry, I got nothing. What do you expect? *'Big G:' Oh, come on! *'Goofy:' "May your heart be your guiding key." *'Tino Tonitini:' Huh? What's that? *'Goofy:' Master Yen Sid always say that, before we went off on any of our really important adventures. *'Timon:' Does this ring a bell? *'Pumba:' Nope. *'Daphne Diaz:' No idea. *'Goofy:' Maybe I'd imagined it. *'Sora (KH):' "May my heart be my guiding key." (thought up of something) I got it! (He makes his keyblade appear and then he use it to open a gate) *'Donald and Goofy:' It's a gate! *'Woody Woodpecker:' Hot digitie dog! *'Sora (KH):' Alright! Snowy village, here we come! (Then, the gummi ship goes through the gate) Story of the Snow Queen/The Adventure Begins Disney Pictures, Wizart Animation, Sonic876 Productions, and Frogadier55 Productions presents (the film starts off at a snowy day) *'Orum (narrating):' Once upon a time, in the far far north, the Snow Queen appeared and changed life on Earth has we know it. The world became such a cold place, that people would hide inside their houses. But, they were those who would stand up to the queen, they were called, wizards. THen one night, the evil queen send in the North wind rushing into town, to freeze the last wizard left on Earth, Master Vegard. (A carriage is running on the street as the frost chases it with a man riding it, he tries to get away from it, but made him crash and he falls of the carriage, and it was destroyed by the Nnorth wind.) *'Orum (narrating):' Master Vegard made magic mirrors that were capable of reflecting one's true self, which no mask could disguise. These mirrors are the Snow Queen's biggest fear. (Then, something is chases Master Vegard, which it was a windy monster, as Vegard has went into his home, and the wind surrounds the shop, as Vegard holds the door down) *'Master Vegard:' Una! Quickly, hide the children! (She and the girl are scared by this situation) *'Master Vegard:' Una! Hurry! (She does run to the closet) *'Una:' Greda, hide! (The girl hid in the closet with her baby brother who is crying, and then a mirror falls down on the basket with him and he looks at it. And the cold wind comes in and it surrounds Vegard and Una) *'Master Vegard:' Do not be afraid, my love. We shall live forever in our children's hearts. I love you. *'Una:' I love you, too. (The North wind has taken them, and it peaks at the closet and sees young Gerda and her brother, and the mirror flashes on it, and it flies away The screen fades to black) (At the Snow Queen's palace, ???) *'The Snow Queen:' Master Vegard, we meet again. I'm so very pleased to see you. And bathrew you. (laughs) And look at your wife, a bit stiff, don't you think? (laughs) Oh, nough with all the fun. The time for eternal frost has come. Mirro? *'Mirror:' The Earth is growing cold. Your power is getting stronger, your majesty. People's hearts are wainning. And yet. (The Snow Queen cracks the mirror) *'The Snow Queen:' I'm listening. (The scene fades to a town) *'Mirror:' (voice over) A child lives among the people. The master's blood runs through its vains. It's young heart beats vigeriously. A living air to Master Vegard could stop the forces of the North. (???) *'Boy:' *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- (Cut to Tino and his friends, as they arrived at the village) *'Lor McQuarrie:' Well, we made it. *'Ash Ketchum:' This is so cool! *'Sneech:' Tell me about it! *'Sora (KH):' It's cold! Donald, gimme a coat! *'Donald Duck:' The magic doesn't work that way. *'Goofy:' Guess he's too used to the beach. *'Nala:' That explains everything. *'Squire Flicker:' Who would have thought. *'Sora (KH):' Hey, islander, what can I say? *'Daffy Duck:' No wonder it's so cold! *'Bugs Bunny:' Look, Daff. I got a wonderful idea. Let's- *'Daffy Duck:' Old pal, do me a favor, would ya? Just don't do me anymore favors? *'Tai Kamiya:' This is a very nice place for Winter break, don't you think so, Kari? *'Kari Kamiya:' Yeah, I think so, too. *'Misty:' Hey, where's Shaggy and Scooby? *'Fred Jones:' Shaggy, Scooby? You okay, back there? *'Shaggy Rogers:' Like, we're just wrapping a few presents. *'Hannah Whitehouse:' Those too are funny. *'Velma Dinkley:' They're always funny. *'Lola Loud:' Got all my makeup, and mirrors. I'll look pretty in the snow. *'Lucy Loud:' Do you always? *'Sir Blaze:' I have to agree with you on that. *'Luan Loud:' Make up is motor rated (laughs) Get it? *'Timmy Turner:' This place will be great for snowball fight. *'Cosmo:' I agree. And snow could make a good snow cone. (bites a dog and then gets beat up by one) That's not a hotdog, it's a dog-dog! *'Hannah Whitehouse:' Say, Littlefoot. I'm a little confused about something. *'Littlefoot:' Like what, Hannah? *'Hannah Whitehouse:' Well, I don't want to take this the wrong way, but shouldn't dinosaurs like you suppose to be... extinct? *'Cera:' What?! *'Natalie Blackstone:' What my friend was trying to say is that if dinosaurs no longer exist. Huh, Hannah? *'Hannah Whitehouse:' Oh, yeah. That's what I meant to say. *'Tino Tonitini:' Well I do remember that Pooh told us that Littlefoot and his friends have got a cave called Time Cave that leads to their home called The Great Valley. *'Gomamon:' That's right. And they always travel back here with us or we go visit them in their homeworld. *'Emma:' Winnie the Pooh told us about it while we were at Candy Land, remember? *'Olivia:' Oh yeah, I remember that. *'Natalie Blackstone:' I guess that cave goes through time and stuff, if that's what you're saying. *'Hannah Whitehouse:' Wow! it must be like a time machine! *'Cera:' Wouldn't you know it, Ms. Smarty-girl? *'Littlefoot:' Don't be mean. *'Cera:' Why we have to let them come along? *'Tino Tonitini:' Because, they're our friends. *'Tish Katsufrakis:' You need to get to know them a lot better if you could just be nice for once. *'Lola Loud:' Yeah, Cera, let them be given a chance. *'Luna Loud:' Any friend of Tino or Pooh's is a friend of ours. *'Simba:' Don't forget, Cera. We must give strangers a chance to fit in. *'Grandpa Longneck:' After all, we did give Chomper and Ruby a chance to fit into the Great Valley. *'Princess Nella:' Everyone's new on this adventure. So can you given them a chance. *'Stephanie:' You didn't trust us at first, when we came to Candy Land. *'Sir Loungelot:' Everyone deserves a chance. *'King Allfire:' Even us. *'Woody Woodpecker:' They have a point there, Cera. *'Brock:' Yeah, come on Cera. Give Natalie and Hannah a chance, okay? *'Spike:' Uh-huh. *'Cera:' Aw, alright fine. (Natalie stops her) *'Cera:' What? *'Natalie Blackstone:' I'm justing going to let you know that I'm keeping an eye on you, Cera. You think you tough, but watch that attitude of yours next time, or you'll be sorry. *'Cera:' Hmph! *'Lisa Loud:' Turns out my theory is correct. *'Izzy Izumi:' I don't think Andrea and Cera are not going to get along. *'Sakura Avalon:' Tell me something I don't know, Izzy. *'Chomper:' Guys, guys! Guess what? I found some place from here, come on you gotta see it. *'Noby:' Really? *'Sora Takenouchi:' What are you talking about? *'Joe Kido:' Look, over there! (They spotted a house near by) *'Donald Duck:' Wow! Chomper’s right! *'Star Butterfly:' Let's see who lives there. *'Tino Tonitini:' Good idea. *'Mickey Mouse:' I agree. *'Ash Ketchum:' So, what are we waiting for? Let's go see who lives there. *'Cera:' Alright, let's go. *'Ducky:' Yep, yep, yep. We're going to that house. The Snow Queen sends the troll to look for the air of Master Vegard/At the orphanage/Meeting Gerda and Tom (????) *'The Snow Queen:' Troll! *- The Heroes meet Orm the troll/The Garden/Kai in the Snow Queen's castle (???) *- *- *- *- *'Tino Tonitini:' Okay, we're on a mission to rescue Kai from the Snow Queen. Who's with me? *'Carver Descartes:' I'm totally on board. *'Tish Katsufrakis:' Me too. *'Lor McQuarrie:' Count me in! *'Sue:' Well that's the case then, *'Sneech:' Yeah, we come with Ellie to her castle, too! *'Big G:' And take the Snow Queen's crown and sell it online! *'Star Butterfly:' I'll go. *'Marco Diaz:' I'm so in! *'Princess Nella:' If you guys are going, we're going to. We're your friends. *'Garrett:' Yeah, friends stick together. Right Trinket? (Trinket got their attention) *'Trinket:' Um. Oh, uh... yeah. Friends stick together. I was totally gonna say that. *'Tino Tonitini:' So are you with me, Sunset or what? *'Sunset Shimmer:' I'm with you, boyfriend of mine. *'Sakura Avalon:' Don't forget me. I'm going to. *'Natalie Blackstone:' We're going with you guys too. (to Hannah) Right? *'Hannah Whitehouse:' Huh? (nods) I'll go with you guys, also. *'Ash Ketchum:' I'll go too. *'Brock:' Me too. *'Misty:' So will I. *'Andrea:' You can count me in, Tino! *'Stephanie: '''I'm on board. *'Emma: Me too! *'''Mia: was sleep until she woke up huh, what? Huh, I fell asleep. I guess I'm in too. *'Olivia: '''Well these girls are on board, then I'm joining along! *'Agumon:' We'll go to. If we help Gerda rescue Kai from the Snow Queen, nothing can go wrong. Right? *'Genie:' You'll never know, Agumon, maybe we can fight her. *'Bugs Bunny:' Eh, let's give it a try. *'Agumon:' And we're going back to our winter vacation, huh Tai? *'Tai Kayima:' Agumon. *'Biyomon:' Sora, so what do you say? *'Tentomon:' Our chances for success are extremely high. *'Palmon:' Come on Mimi, I bet you will be the best snow princess of your own castle. *'Gomamon:' Don't worry about me, I'll swim across the icy river. *'Gabumon:' Come on let's do it. *'Marty:' It's worth a shot. *'Alex:' If we go down in flames, so be it! *'Littlefoot:' My grandparents and I will go. What do you guys think? *'Ducky:' I will go. Yep, yep, yep. *'Petrie:' Me go too. *'Chomper:' I'll go. *'Ruby:' The Snow Queen's castle must be somewhere. So we might where that somewhere is. *'Cera:' Alright. Let's go already. *'Grandpa Longneck:' Yes, that would be an adventure, now wouldn't it? *'Squire Flicker: I agree. You can count me and my friends in. *'''Scruffy: I'm going too. *'Ttark:' I'm going to save him as well. *'Lincoln Loud:' I'm going too. *'Lola Loud:' So do we. *'Loud sisters:' Yeah! *'Lori Loud:'You're coming, Bobby Booboo Bear? *'Bobby Santiago:' Of course, I will babe. And Ronnie Anne's coming too. *'Ronnie Anne Santiago:' Me? Eh, sure why not? *'T.K.:' I’m in. *'Patamon:' That’s great. *'Kari Kamiya:' Yeah. I'll try to be strong enough to help too. *'Gatomon:' Me too. *'Timmy Turner:' Wanda and I are onboard too, Gatomon! *'Cosmo:' And I'm unfortunately will not be going. Because I'm extremely allergic to danger. *'Wanda:' You're coming too! *'Cosmo:' Fine, but if my tongue swells up-- to swell Oh no, it's starting! *'Woody Woodpecker:' I'm in. *'Sora (KH):' We're coming along, as well. Right, you two? *'Donald Duck:' Yeah! *'Goofy:' Best of friends till the very end. *'Riku:' I'm with Sora on this one. *'Kairi:' Me too. *'Mickey Mouse:' Oh boy! We're going to rescue Tom, Pluto! *'Daphne Blake:' We'll go too. We're always in crazy situations. Right gang? (Shaggy and Scooby shake their heads) *'Fred Jones:' Sure, if we find the Snow Queen, that would keep us close to the action. *'Matt Ishida:' Let's go. *'Sora Takenouchi:' Count me in. *'Joe Kido:' K, I'll go. I'm convinced. *'Mimi Tachikawa:' Well, I'm not staying by myself. I'll go to. *'Izzy Izumi:' Alright, it's unanimous. *'Tai Kamiya:' That's great, it's decided. We’re going to help Gerda to rescue Kai from the Snow Queen. *'Velma Dinkley:' Perfect! Adventure time is back in business. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Team Rocket's Report (Then Team Rocket are watching them) * Meowth: (Laughs) Just like we thought. Looks like the heroes are about the rescue Kai with Gerda. * James: Before we got after them, I think we should take a moment to call the boss and let him know we still on the twerps trail. * Meowth: Oh yeah? Do you to be one to tell him, we still didn't get on paws on Tino? (Jessie and James shack their heads) * Meowth: Hey, boss! How you doing there? No, we didn't capture those Heroes! * Both: Not me. * Meowth: We three total losers! Hai--! * Both: That's right. (Meowth hit them with a paper) * Meowth: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?!?! WE CAN'T CALL THE BOSS, AND TELL HIM, THAT WE STILL DIDN'T GOT TINO OR HIS FRIENDS, FOR HIM! We can't call the boss until we swipe those heroes! * Jessie: You're right. Perhaps the Snow Queen should know about this. * James: Hey, look. The Heartlake City heroes must be with Tino and friends again. (They spotted the Heartlake City Heroes) * All three: Huh? (Then Dr. Facilier comes in) * Meowth: (Screams) The Shadow Man! * Jessie: Oh, hey Facilier, what's up? * Dr. Facilier: Jafar and the others are waiting for you three. * James: They are? * Dr. Facilier: Yes, they want to see you clown immediately. * Meowth: Alright, we're coming. (Team Rocket has arrived at Jafar and the others are) *'Myotismon:' They're back, my dear family. *'Meowth:' Hey, everyone. (Everyone was looking at Team Rocket, in anger) *'Megan:' Look who decided to show up. *'James:' So, um... How's your day? *'Jafar:' You are late! *'James:' Uh... (Swalls) We were just happy to report… *'Pete:' It better be good news. *'Maleficent:' Are you sure that Tino and his lackeys on a mission at the snowy forest? *'Jessie:' Yes they have, they've with Gerda and Orm as we speak. *'James:' And they're not alone. *'Meowth:' The twerps are with them. *'Winterbolt:' Oh, Excellent! *'Negaduck:' How interesting. *'Adagio Dazzle:' I agree, Negaduck. Have they brought anyone else? *'Meowth:' Turns out Littlefoot and his friends, and Littlefoot’s Grandparents join along with them. *'Badalf the Wicked Wizard:' Those dinos? Not bad. Tell us more. *'Jessie:' Simba and his friends are there. (Jessie take her pokemon away) *'Scar: '''Boy, me and the hyenas want revenge on them once more! *'James:' You'll be happy to know Crocker, that Timmy Turner and his friends are also here. *'Denzel Crocker: Turner? Perfect. *'''Meowth: The dragons are here too. *'Count Geoffrey: '''The dragons are here too? Um, Good. I like to get revenge on those dragons! *'Jessie:' And there also that boy with 10 sisters. *'Maleficent:' Did you hear that, Geoffrey? *'Count Geoffrey:' So, it sounds like that Lincoln and his friends are joining along with them as well. *'Badalf the Wicked Wizard:' Yeah, you are right Geoffrey. *'Negachin:' You mean that kid who has his own adventures with his sisters? *'Jafar:' That's right Negachin. They're the ones we told you about for months. *'Dr. Faciliar:' Laughs I hear, ya! *'Maleficent:' Who are else have joined them? *'Meowth:' Well, there are some other friends of theirs like; Sora and his lackeys, Scruffy, Genie, Bugs Bunny, Mystery Inc., and those penguins. *'Jessie:' Even DigiDestined and their Digimon join them as well. *'James:' The Heartlake City Heroes arrived too. *'Maleficent:' What the...? *'Ratigan:' What?! The Heartlake City Heroes are here?! *'Negaduck:' Dah! Them again!? *'Jessie:' Those teenage girls are with them. *'Rita Repulsa:' AH!! NOT THOSE GIRLS AGAIN!! *'Lord Zedd:' We haven't see them since we tried to help Lord Licorice take over Candy Land. That's when we first met that girl, Mia and her lackeys, Andrea, Emma, Olivia, and Stephanie. I never stop thinking about them SINCE! (He zapped them) *'James:' Was it something I said? (He zapped them again) *'Dr. Faciliar:' I should've known that Winnie the Pooh would let Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia, and Stephanie help them. *'Jessie:' What those girls ever done to you guys, again? *'Jafar:' Balf! The only thing I can remember when they help Pooh and his friends defeat us in that kingdom when we worked for Lord Licorice. And I also heard that they helped Tino and his defeat Bowser and Arnold back in the Grand Prix. *'Megavolt:' They're the ones we told you about, Adagio. *'Adagio Dazzle:' So, those are girls are the Heartlake City heroes? *'James:' Yep, that's right. *'Aria Blaze:' Never heard of them. *'Sonata Dusk:' Me either. *'The Joker:' I thought we let Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator told you about them. *'Bushroot:' Yeah, do you remember we tell you that, Geoffrey? *'Adagio Dazzle: Uh, you and the other three never mention any of them to us at all! *'''Negaduck: You mean... You forgot to tell her about those pesky GIRLS?!?! (Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator were talking at the same time) * Scar: It's been a while since we had faced those girls back in Candy Land, as Jafar said, they stopped us from conquering it. * Banzai: Don't remind us of that day. * Shenzi: Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder. * Banzai: Girly. * Shenzi: Ooooh. ... Do it again. * Banzai: Girly. * Shenzi: Ooooh. * Banzai: Girly. Mufasa! Mufasa! * Shenzi: Oooh! It tingles me. * Scar: I'm surrounded by idiots. *'Ratigan:' And those girls had ruin my plans, unlike that miserable second-rate detective, Basil of Baker Street! * Count Geoffrey: 'Ratigan, you had some history with those girls, but I have a history with those cursed dragons. *'Dr. Facilier: Well it doesn't matter, every adventure they have, they always ruin it. And they could be a threat to our next plan. *'Goldar: '''By sources have confirmed when Meowth mentioned Natalie and Hannah. These girls could be the Pretty Cure girls that Tino met months ago. *'Maleficent:' Pretty Cure!? *'Jafar:' What?! *'Lord Zedd:' Pretty Cure!? (snarls) What are they doing there for?! *'Meowth:' Maybe spending Tino and his friends for Winter break. *'Lord Zedd:' When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you! Bowser said that they're from another world of Japan. And those girls helped Tino and his friends interfere with our last plan! *'Pete:' They did? So Bowser was telling the truth. *'Jafar:' Um? Interesting. *'Head Pixie:' So, this is going to get interesting by the minute. *'Sanderson:' I agree with you, boss. *'Vicky:' But those heroes will stop us like they do every time. *'Myotismon:' That's right, but they wouldn't stand in our way again for long. I like to teach Tai and his friends the same thing. *'Maleficent: Indeed. Since both King Nixel and Bowser has sent us here with the Snow Queen, we must think of a way to capture Tino Tonitini and his friends. *'''Meowth: Yeah, but how are going to do that? *'Megan:' (in Ursula's voice) Add a splash of evil? *'Count Geoffry:' Get the heroes to Bowser Castle. *'Iago:' Blah, blah, blah! Every time's the same thing! We lose and they win! What a bunch of dumb villains! * Jafar: Well, this time will be different, we're going to get revenge on them by my sister's plan. But we have to wait until they arrived into our clutches. (laughs evilly) * Winterbolt: The Plan. (Laughs) Oh, course, course! * Pete: And when the time we encounter them, we're gonna beat those fools of one... by... one! * Adagio Dazzle: 'Indeed Pete, and once we got what we want then, Tino will finally join us and his friends will go to Koopa Castle and we'll rule the world for sure. *'Sonata Dusk: Then we can get lunch, after though, right? It's Taco Tuesday! *'Adagio Dazzle: '''Just follow my lead. *'Aria Blaze:' Or my lead. *'Adagio Dazzle: My lead! *'''Ratigan: Poor Ash and Tino. Oh, they're in for a little surprise. (He grins at the audience, a scene faded out) In the greenhouse/Escaping the woman Back at the Snow Queen's castle (Back to the Snow Queen's castle, the queen and the villains brought Kai to the mirror) *'The Snow Queen:' Come to the mirror, Kai. (Kai get closer but then stops and feels his cold) *'Kai:' What's happening?! (breaths) I'm so cold. *'Mirror:' There are two airs. We need them both. *'The Snow Queen:' What do you mean two airs?! *'Lord Zedd:' Blast! Blast and blast again! I should turn you all into snakes! Or blast that mirror to pieces! *'Rita Repulsa:' How could there be two airs of Master Vegard!? *'The Snow Queen:' Let me handle this. What is the meaning of this?! *'Count Geoffrey:' Do you have a brother or a sister? *'The Snow Queen:' You better tell us the truth. *'Kai:' No, it's just me, I have no simplings. *'The Snow Queen:' Really? Is the little boy trying to play hero? *'Kai:' No, neither. I promise! *'Maleficent:' Oh, they're hopeless, a disgrace to the forces of evil. *'Iago:' I can't take it anymore! When are we going to get them? *'Jafar:' Patience, Iago. Time is with us. *'Winterbolt:' You're right, dear brother. We'll just have to wait. *'Myotismon:' We can't wait, dear Uncle. *'Joker:' He's right you know. *'Harley Quinn:' You're kidding. *'Rita Repulsa:' Bowser and King Nixel will lose their patience if we keep this up. *'Lord Zedd:' Right, my dear. *'Goldar:' I hate to see what happens when they get angry. *'Badalf the Wicked Wizard:' Me too, Goldar. *'Dr. Facilier:' Perhaps we should inform your sister about our enemies, um Jafar? *'Jafar:' Ask him again, and see if he's telling the truth, dear sister. *'The Snow Queen:' I'm working on it. I'll ask you again. *- *'The Liquidator:' The Liquidator quesses that he's protecting someone. *'Megavolt:' It's because he's got a simpling all along. *'Negaduck:' They you go, Megavolt, that's using the old dry cells. (he pops the lightbulb) *'Megavolt:' Ooh. *'Harley Quinn:' Ha! Way to bring in the secret stuff, Sparky. *'Megavolt:' Don't call me Sparky! *'Goldar:' What do you suppose we will going to do about the heroes and that girl? *'James:' It's just so happens that I've come up with plan. *'Sonata Dusk:' Wait, come again? *'James:' I SAID I HAVE A PLAN! *'Jessie:' James. Just tell them about the plan we had in mind. *'Pete:' Really? Oh, you should tell us about the plan you have. *'James:' I think we should catch them somewhere during the girl and the sparrow's journey to the Snow Queen's castle. *'Scar:' Good plan, James. It's just that there's one problem. *'James:' What's that, Scar? *'Scar:' IDIOTS!! WE DON'T KNOW WHERE IN THE BLAZES THEY ARE NOW!!! *'Jessie:' Well, that's very drolling. How are we going to catch them now?! *'Meowth:' We can't just sit here and do nothing! *'Two-Face:' Don't get wise with me, Meowth! Remember our instructions from Bowser and King Nixel. *'Meowth:' I know Harvey. (Two-Face grabs Meowth) *'Two-Face:' Don't call me that! It's Two-Face to you, pussy cat! *'Meowth:' (in Gil Mason's voice) Okay, okay! Two-Face! Take it easy! You're the man! *'Two-Face:' Don't you forget it! (Ed does a crazy laugh) *'Meowth:' But can we at least go them now? *'Negaduck:' Don't go after them just yet. *'Jafar:' Negaduck's right. The Snow Queen, has a plan, you fools. *'The Snow Queen:' Indeed I do. *'Dr. Facilier: '(laughs) Now we're cooking! *'Lord Zedd:' Ho-ho! This perfect! *'Quackejack:' (laughs) Looks like we can use some spying to do! *'Bushroot:' Indeed. *'Joker:' It's so hard to find good help these days. *'Penguin:' How true. How true. *'Dr. Facilier:' Time to find those heroes! Catch them where ever they are! Bring them to us alive! We need their hearts pumping! For now. *'''-''' *- *- *- *'Ratigan:' Let's send in our spies. (He looks above the ceiling to icicle where Fidget is hanging from the faucet, sleeping) *'Ratigan:' Fidget? (Fidget doesn’t awaken, so Ratigan screams in his ear) *'Ratigan:' (Calling back) FIDGET! (Startled, the bat falls from his perch and rolls down the stairs at Ratigan's feet) *'Ratigan': Bright and alert as always. Go spy on the heroes. You know what to do, and no mistakes! *'Fidget:' Sure but, where are they at? *'Ratigan:' NOW, Fidget! *'Fidget:' I'm going! I'm going! I'm going! (rushes over to a door, lifts it up and disappears below) *'Lord Zedd:' Goldar! *'Goldar:' Yes, sire? *'Lord Zedd:' You know what to do! *'Rita Repulsa:' Make sure they don't see you we just want to know where they're going. *'Goldar:' I know *'Lord Zedd:' Then go. (Goldar walks off) *'Jafar:' Iago, you will accompany them. *'Iago:' Me? *'Maleficent:' Yes, you and Pete will join the simpletons on their quest. *'Pete:' And we'll see to it that they'll never reach the Snow Queen's castle. (laughs and leaves) *'Vicky:' Can I go too?! *'Mr. Crocker:' Of course you can, Vicky. *'Negachin:' Just make sure you don't get caught! *'Vicky: '''Well do. (laughs evily) *'Meowth:' Hey, Dr. Blowhole? *'Dr. Blowhole:' What? I'm scheming here. *'Meowth:' Can me, Jessie, and James go with them as well? *'Dr. Blowhole:' Why would you three do something like that? *'James:' You forget that we're Team Rocket, we always spy on them. *'Ratigan': Mmm… Very well. If that is your decision. (laughs) *'Scar:' You three may go and take the hyenas with you. *'Banzai:' Since when do those bowzos get to be in charge? *'Scar:' (Quick and angry) What did you say? *'Banzai': I said Muf... (Shenzi is smiling at Scar and thwaps Banzai to remind him.) *'Banzai': I said, uh... "Qué pasa?" *'Scar:' Good. Now get out. (The hyenas start out but then pause) *'Banzai': Mm... yeah, but - we're still hungry. *'Scar:' OUT!! (They all left to spy on the heroes) With the Heroes/Imana's caves/Orm's talk with the Queen (We go to the heroes) *'Orm:' Look at all these flowers, they must be really nice people, I bet they're generous too! *'Gerda:' Alright. Okay, I was wrong. Sorry. *'Orm:' Hmph. *'Gerda:' And yes, thank you for helping me there at the gate too. I appreciate it. *- *- *- *- *'Orm:' Eh, not a big thing. Crossing the icy bridge/Running from falling ice/Meeting the King At the King's castle/argument between the king and his children/Burning the castle Riding the sleigh/Pirates At the pirates' ship/Captured by the villains (The heroes get trapped as well) * '''Misty:' Uh! What's going on?! * Pumbaa:'''I told you, no good will come at this. * '''Timon: Shut up. (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are trapped.) * Goofy: Gwrash! * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - At the Ice Castle Dungeon/Encountering the Villains (At the Snow Queen's castle, we see our heroes at the dungeon, whey try to plan an escape) * Ash Ketchum: (goals) Gotta do something, and quick. * Donald Duck: When I get my hands on-- * King Allfire: (Scrooge McDuck’s Voice) Shhh! Donald, we’re trying to think of ideas. * Skipper: Men and Ladies, I got into traps before. That I can handle. * - * - * - * - * - * - * Sora (KH): Let's hope there's ain't get any worse than this. * Kairi: I hope you're right, Sora. * Jessie: Keep quiet! We still have a surprise for you! * Stephanie: '''Oh yeah? What kind of a surprise that you three hand in mind? (They hear an evil laugh) * '''Lor McQuarrie: What was that? * Doraemon: Sounded a bit familiar. (Then Chomper sniffs something) * Chomper: That must be Jafar! * Carver Descartes: What!? * Sir Loungelot: How did you know, Chomper? (Then, Jafar and Iago shows up) * Jafar: Why he's a sharptooth. They can smell anything, even our scent. * Genie: Jafar! * Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! It's him! * Ash Ketchum: Jafar! * Misty: We should have known that you guys were behind all this! * Jafar: Sorry to spoil your rescue mission, fools. But we can't have any heroes mocking about, ruining our plans. * Genie: Don't worry, fellas, he's a genie, and genies can't kill anyone. * Squire Flicker: '''Thanks, Genie. * '''Sakura Avalon: Uh, Genie... (Jafar's hands turn into dragons and fires at Genie leaving him burnt) * Genie: But you could be surprised what you can live through. * Jafar: So the rumors were true, you girls must be Pretty Cure. * Natalie Blackstone: Alright! Who are you!? * Jafar: I am Jafar. The Greatest soccer in the world has ever known!! (Then, Jafar's brother; Winterbolt comes arrived too) * Winterbolt: You got that right, brother. * Agumon: Winterbolt! * - * - * - (Then they here a laughter, and it sounded familiar) * Ash Ketchum: I know that voice? * Joker: Surprise. * Carver Descartes: In the name of all that's holy, it's the Crime Empire! * Hannah Whitehouse: Who's the Crime Empire? * - * - * Negaduck: I'm Negaduck, a rotten kinda guy! * - * - * - * King Allfire: Count Geoffrey! * Count Geoffrey: We meet again. * Squire Flicker: Why are you here!? * Count Geoffrey: Just getting more revenge that's all. * - * - * - * Shenzi: Well, well, well, Banzai. What have we got here? * Banzai: Hmm. I don't know, Shenzi. Uh... what do you think, Ed? * Ed: (Crazy laughter) (They go the caged heroes) * Banzai: Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of heroes! * - * - * - * - * - * - * - (Then, Dr. Blowhole just arrived) * Dr. Blowhole: * Skipper: Blowhole! * Dr. Blowhole: Was that an entrance or what? * Sir Loungelot: We haven't seen you since back at Windemere. * Sir Blaze: '''Yeah, what are you doing here?!? * '''Dr. Blowhole: Why tell when I can show. You'll appreciate this Kowalski, with the Snow Queen's permission. I have installed a licorice path theater system. High definition with surround sound. Extremely spendy. * Kowalski: Drgh! Why do the bad guys always get the good stuff!? * Garrett: I don't know. * Ducky: '''I do not know either, I do not. * '''Sir Blaze: '''Yeah, but that doesn't answer my question! * '''Hannah Whitehouse: I think I know, King Nixel and Bowser also send you to join Lord Licorice, so you can have revenge on Tino and the others for what they did to you in the past. * Dr. Blowhole: 'Well thank you, Professor spoiler! But you let out the part where I also came here with my partner... (Then, Makunga just arrived) * '''Makunga: '''In crime. * '''Alex: 'Gasp Makunga! * '''Dr. Blowhole: '''It's a very important part, it's my favorite part. * '''Makunga: '''Glad to see you once again, Alakay. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * '''Jessie: Prepare for more trouble than you ever seen. * James: And make it double, we're on the big screen. * Sora (KH): Okay, okay! We get the hint! (Team Rocket are shocked) * Ash Ketchum: Aw! Team Rocket, I forget about them. Sorry guys, but we're not in the mood for you right now, okay? * Jessie: But we're in a good enough mood for everyone. * James: Yes, and we never even had lunch. * - * Jafar: They practiced. * Iago: Sure, they'd practiced. NOT! (Pluto sniffs something and then growls) *'Mickey Mouse:' What is it? What is it boy? (And then, they heard some evil laugh from the shadow behind them. And it was Pete) *'Pete:' Good day. *'Sora, Mickey Mouse, Kairi, Riku, Goofy, and Donald Duck:' It's Pete! *'Pete:' (Laughing) We meet again. *'Donald Duck:' What are you doing here?! *'Hannah Whitehouse:' You know him? *'Goofy:' We should do. Pete's been causing trouble for ages. On every adventure we took, he always tries to get revenge on us. *'Pete:' * - * - * - * - * - * - * Velma Dinkley: You won't get away with it, you monsters! * Jafar: (in Ben Ravencroft's voice) Why? Because of you meddling kids? * Fred Jones: Hey, we're not kids! * - * - * Winterbolt: Let's call Bowser and tell him the good news. * Maleficent: Why that’s a good idea, Winterbolt. * Negaduck: So long, and don't even try to think of anything to escape. (He goes out the door, and then peeks out at them) Losers. * Ash Ketchum: Loser?! * Misty: Ash! * Brock: Easy! * Ash Ketchum: That no good-! (Ash pushes Misty and Brock's arms off) * Natalie Blackstone: Don't be so lucky, Negaduck. (in Korra's voice) Then we'll see who the losers really are. * Negaduck: Oh, Pretty Cure. I'm so scared. (leaves) Riding the reindeer to the Lapp Woman/The Story of Irma and how she became the Snow Queen Arriving the Snow Queen's palace/Finding Kai/Confronting the Snow Queen * The Snow Queen: You hear that, Gerda. This here troll. He'd betrayed you. He is not your friend. He will never change. He will never be anything more than a cowardly troll. * Orm: Orm. My name is ORM!! (echos) Final Battle (???) * - * - * - * - * - * Negaduck: Well if it's a battle you want? * The Penguin: Then it's a battle, you'll ever get. * The Joker: I'm gonna use your head for a bowling ball, Tino! * - * - * - * - * - * Natalie Blackstone: Let's transform! * Hannah Whitehouse: Yeah. (???) * Natalie and Hannah: Dual Aurora Wave! (???) * Natalie: Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black! * Hannah: Emissary of Light, I am Cure White! * Both: Together we are Pretty Cure! * Cure White: Evil Spirits of Darkness... * Cure Black: ... Return to the abyss where you belong! * - * - * - * - * - * Negaduck: Well, I guess it's up to the Fearsome One! * - * - * The Snow Queen: If I disappear, the girl disappears with me! * Gerda: Irma! () Ending (???) * Gerda: Kai. Wake up. It's over, Kai. The Snow Queen is gone. Please, wake up, Kai. * Tish Katsufrakis: It’s just such a tragedy. * Lor McQuarrie: He was so young! * Tish Katsufrakis: Hold me! (Cries) * - * Ash Ketchum: Kai, you can't die! * - * Sir Loungelot: '''Oh Kai. We were such good friends! * - * - * '''Orm (voice-over): So this is how the real story of the Snow Queen ends. Kai and Greda got their family back, little Irma learned that having hatred in her heart would only bring on happiness. And as for the brave and handsome troll, well, he'd saved the world from eternal frost. * Gerda (voice-over): Ahem, Orm. * Orm (voice-over): Eh, well, alright, alright, alright, the girl, Gerda, and her friends help out too. Maybe. Just a little bit. Trolls never get any of the glory. (Kai, Gerda, and Irma walk toward the sun, as Orm look up at the sky) * Orm: Whatever. (He continues to walk with them) * Ash Ketchum: Guess, we better get going, too. * - * - * - * Chomper: Has anybody seen Bobby? (Cut to outside where Bobby is chasing a chicken in the snow.) * Bobby: Chicken, come back! Why did you cross the road?! Bonus Scene (At Castle Koopa) * Bowser Koopa: What?!?! Tino Tonitini and his friends defeated you guys... You failed us, Zedd! * Lord Zedd: '''I didn't fail Bowser and King Nixel! Goldar failed! Everyone failed! Just like they did before! (growls) * '''Goldar: It won't happen again, Master. * Rita Repulsa: '''Shut up, I gotta a headache! * '''Count Geoffrey: '''Those dragons are so annoying! * '''Mistress Nine: SILENCE! * Bowser Jr.: Rats! Since the Snow Queen is defeated, what can we do now? * Bowser Koopa: Alright, we gonna need better plan to capture that kid, once and for all. * King Nixel: Perhaps you should start with Sora and his lackeys? * Bowser Koopa: Good idea, King Nixel. I've been waiting for long time for this kind of a plan! * Azula: Really? *'Bowser Koopa:' Yes, after hearing stories from everyone else. I'm think I know away to capture Sora and his pals for good. *'Mistress Nine: '''Excellent choice my King. *'Bowser Jr.:' Yeah, and all we have to do is take on Sora and his friends again. *'Azula:' Sounds like a great plan to me, BJ. But how? *'Bowser Koopa:' I just happen to met someone a month ago, that who can help us with this plan. (The shadows appear as they reveal to be Paragus and Broly coming in) *'Bowser Koopa:' You all remember Paragus and his Broly, do you? *'King Nixel:' Yes, we all do. *'Bowser Jr.:' Why should we help him exactly? *'Paragus:' I'd figured you and your family could join me. To help me and my son get revenge on Vegeta and take over the universe. *'Azula:' It will be our pleasure. *'Bowser Koopa:' Although, we could use some extra help to do that. *'Paragus''': Very well then. So, who will join us? *'Mistress Nine:' Just some friends of ours who would like to get revenge on that Keyblade kid and his friends. (Dr. Alvah appears) *'Dr. Alvah:' Like me, Dr. Alvah. I like to join you if you don't mind. *'Bowser Koopa:' Of course, Dr. Alv, it's been a while *'Dr. Alvah:' Oh yes. *'Bowser Koopa:' Grizzle, I want you to do me a favor? *'Grizzle:' Yes, your majesty? *'Bowser Koopa:' I want you and Megan to got to Arkham and get the Crime Empire we could use their help as well as yours. *'Grizzle:' Of course. *'Master Xehanort:' If I may Bowser, I will assign Ranamon, Dr. Facilier, Merle the Wizard, and Pete to join you and Paragus *'Bowser Koopa:' Thank you Xehanort, let the Masters of Evil know that I'm gone. *'Master Xehanort:' I will. Good luck. *'Bowser Koopa:' Move out my friends! Today's the day we take on Tino, Carver, Lor, Tish, and their friends! *'Paragus:' Let's this be known that if anyone stand in our way, they will be TERMINATED!!! (Meanwhile...) (At the Mysterious Tower, Donald and Goofy are waiting for someone) *'Goofy:' Sora's late. Do you think he's okay. (Donald sighs) *'Goofy:' Gawrsh, Tino sure hurried back to Bahai Bay, he and his friends help Pretty Cure get settled in. Since they'd joined Tino's team. (Donald sighs) *'Goofy:' Ya think we'll ever get to do somthing important? (Then Donald spotted someone, and Goofy get up and see who it is) *'Goofy:' Oh, welcome back, Sora. *'Sora (KH):' Sorry I'm late, guys. Mickey told me that Yen Sid wants to see us. *'Goofy:' Yes, he's waiting for us. *'Sora (KH):' Come on. (They run inside, and then we cut to Yen Sid in his chambers) *'Yen Sid:' So, you three are here. Well then, did Mickey gave you my message *'Goofy:' Yep. He did, master. And he said you wanted to see us right away. *'Yen Sid:' Yes. That is the reason I asked him to do that. You have a perious journey ahead of you, you must be well prepared. *'Sora (KH):' You mean, we have another mission? *'Yen Sid:' Yes. I do. It has something to do with my enemy, Paragus. He's planning to take over the universe with the power of his son, Broly. I had a terrible vision of it, but now, the worst fear has come true. Behold (He shows the three the vision he had) *'Yen Sid:' This is the one I visioned. Bowser and his family has joined forces with Paragus and Broly. And they're after Goku and Vegeta. Which are old friends of Pooh's. And he has plans for him and Vegeta. *'Sora (KH):' Paragus and Broly? (He looks Goofy and then Donald, but they don't have a clue) *'Yen Sid:' You must summon your team. Including Mickey and the others. Because Zordon and Princess Celestia told me about Paragus and his goal to revenge on the sayians which is why I summon you three. You three, your team, and the others must go to West City, protect Goku and stop Paragus' plan. *'Sora (KH):' Then I guess we better go and stop Paragus and Broly. *'Donald Duck:' But where could they be? *'Goofy:' We won't know till we look. *'Sora (KH):' We can handle them and Bowser too. Like we did with Xehanort, the Crime Empire, and other bad guys we faced before. *'Yen Sid:' But be warned. Broly is not someone who can be your match. His power is much more powerful than Jafar, Lord Zedd, and Maleficent's. You must never let your guard down. *'Donald Duck:' We will never do that. (Yen Sid, is pleased to hear Donald) *'Yen Sid:' Now then. That's all the information I can give you. Go forth, Sora, Donald, and Goofy! Everyone is waiting. *'Sora:' Okay, let's get going. *(Donald and Goofy nod) *'Donald Duck:' Master Yen Sid. *'Goofy:' We do appreciate the help (They left and Yen Sid disappears) To be continued on Sora's Adventures of Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Sonic876 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts